Olvidame Tu
by Prisset Yenai
Summary: todo amor tiene su tiempo y medida, que pasa si por una equivocacion tienes que olvidarlo.  capitulo unico.


Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de la autora original en cambio la historia es completamente mía, no copien, roben o tomen prestada sin mi autorización.

**Olvídame tú. (La canción pertenece a miguel bose y a nadie más) **

Todas nuestras tardes son

Bajo estrellas escondidas

Luces que mi corazón

Se pensaría

-pensé que cuando nos volviéramos a ver sentirías más que amistad por mi Darién-dice serena mientras esconde su rostro bajo su fleco.

-lo siento serena en verdad lo siento pero no puedo olvidarla, ella, en realidad ella ha tocado puntos en los que ni siquiera tú has llegado, se que tenemos un futuro juntos pero ¡porque me tengo que sacrificarme por algo que yo ya no deseo!- dice Darién mientras se da media vuelta y va hacia la ventana de su apartamento.

-en ese caso Darién por que nos casamos, ¡porque diablos me has embarazado, porque te acostaste conmigo, porque diablos me has provocado más dolor, si cada vez que tu suspirabas no me hacía el amor a mi si no a ella!-dice mientras se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo obligándolo a voltear.

-¡serena basta que no tienes dignidad! Que no tedas cuenta que no te amo, que siempre estuve contigo como una obligación-dice mientras voltea estirando su brazo golpeando a serena la cual termina tirada al suelo.

Serena en reacción trata de caer de costado para no golpear su abdomen abultado, pero aun así su vientre es golpeado ligeramente provocando dolor.

-serena, perdón yo no quise,-mientras corrió hacia ella para ayudarla

-¡no te me acerques, ni te atrevas a tocarme!-dijo mientras se levantaba apoyándose nuevamente contra el sillón, tomo su bolso para poder sacar su celular.

Serena déjame ayudarte por favor no quise-dice Darién acercándose mas a ella para poder ayudarla.

-¡te dije que no te acerques!-grito mientras marcaba un numero en su celular-Harauka, por favor ven por mí al departamento, no...No..., necesito ir al hospital, no le digas nada a nadie, ok te espero. –dijo mientras terminaba de levantarse y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-serena espera…-dijo Darién tratándola de alcanzar con uno de sus brazos pero estando en el mismo sitio donde quedo desde que serena le grito.

-no Darién, ya no voy a espera, tanto la amas a ella que me golpeas, entonces vete con ella, voy a tener a mi bebe sola, -decía mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que ya se asomaban en sus ojos- y no te atrevas a querer la custodia del bebe, porque no la obtendrás, Harauka no tarda en llegar-dice mientras suena su celular y ella se acerca a la puerta,- adiós chiba.

Desnudarme como soy

Siendo así como la arena

Que resbala en tu querer

Por donde fuera

-*Hospital general de Tokio.*-

-los familiares de la señora Tsukino Chiba.

-Nosotras doctor,-dice Haruka mientras Michiru la sigue con la mirada.

-señorita Haruka, todavía no le podemos garantizar que el bebe de su hermana está al cien por ciento de salud pero las pruebas antes realizadas nos indican que no hay ningún problema grave y su hermana será dada de alta esta noche.

-Doctor, dígame la verdad el estado de salud de mi hermana es grave-Dice Haruka mientras sigue al doctor a la puerta de la habitación privada de serena.

Señorita Haruka su hermana se encuentra en estado emocional complicado, en estos momentos lo que más necesita ella es estar con su familia.-dijo mientras se alejaba de Haruka,-porciento ya pueden pasar-dice mientras continua con su camino.

Michiru al ver que el médico había acercado a Haruka la puerta de serena esta decide seguirle los pasos y entrar a la habitación de su princesa, donde esta se observaba con los ojos hinchados, nariz roja y uno que otro rastro de lagrimas en su rostro.

-como está el bebe Haruka-dice serena mientras trata de sentarse mejor en la cama, provocando la reacción de Haruka y Michiru provocando que estás corran hacia serena para poderla ayudar en su proceso.

-está bien cabeza de bombón, de hecho estas también que esta misma noche te darán de alta, ¿te quedaras con nosotros?- le responde Haruka mirándola a la cara esperando que sus ojos dejaran de ser pálidos para volver a brillar como la primera vez que la vio.

-si no es una molestia me gustaría estar un tiempo junto con ustedes mis únicas y verdaderas amigas-dice serna mientras deja que Michiru le tome la mano y darle un pequeño apretón de manos-tú no eres molestia serena eres nuestra pequeña hermana, nuestra princesa, eres un todo para nosotras-dice mientras le besa la cabeza.

Darte para retenerte

Recelar si no me miras

Con tus ojos

Tu boca,

Tu sabia que es mía, mía.

-+Apartamento de los Chibas tsukino+-

Se ve a un Darién caminando de un lado a otro, sin parar de moverse-Setsuna he hecho lo que me pediste, pero ella se fue, no me dejara ver al bebe, necesito hablar contigo-dice mientras deja caerse en el sillón.

Serena por favor, por favor perdóname nunca quise provocarte tanto dolor-dice mientras toma su cabeza entre sus manos y empieza a llorar.

Responde a mi nombre

Si te lo susurran

Arranca de todo mi piel

Que es tan tuya

Que arda mi cuerpo si

No estás conmigo amor.

-+Mas tarde en el departamento chiba+-

Setsuna me aviso, que el bebe está bien-dijo mina mientras se acercaba a Darién y lo abrazaba- Cristal ¿regresa esta noche no es así?-dice mientras trata de que Darién se tranquilízate,-Darién tú no tienes la culpa te enamoraste no tienes la culpa tranquilo.-

-mina si solamente ella lo entendiera así, me duele lastimarla tanto pero para mí ya era insoportable llevar esta doble vida, a cada momento cristal pedía explicaciones, serena se preguntaba por qué ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo como antes, mina no me permitirá ver al bebe.

-Darién Setsuna ha ido a la puerta del tiempo, todo sigue como lo conocemos todos, cristal será tu amante serena tu esposa, todo será así para toda la vida.-dice mina mientras se separa de Darién y se levanta donde ambos se encontraban- me siento mal por ti Darién pero me siento peor por la situación y en un llegado momento, si serena decide no volver nunca más contigo, yo no seguiré siendo un sailor protectora de los príncipes, seguiré siendo mina la amiga de serena tsukino la cual tu lastimaste-dijo mina tratando ser fuerte le dolía ver la situación pero sin nada de esto mejoraba, ella terminaría con su deber y empezaría a proteger a la verdadera persona inocente.

Mina-dijo Darién mientras la volteaba a ver- me acabas de dar la respuesta que necesito para solucionar todo este conflicto que ya tiene años-dice Darién mientras que se dirige a la habitación que durante mucho tiempo compartió tanto con su amante como su esposa.

Olvídame tú

Que yo no puedo

No voy a entender el amor

Sin ti

*-tres días después*-

Cristal, entiende es lo mejor para ambos-decía Darién mientras tomaba a una chica de cabellera larga rubia de los hombros-necesitamos terminar lo nuestro, solamente por un tiempo hasta que las cosas mejoren con serena, por favor entiende cariño.

-olvídalo Darién, ya te espere durante mucho tiempo, estoy más que cansada te lo había dicho ella o yo, pero por lo visto tu decidiste tu futuro, quédate con tu mojigata yo me largo-dijo mientras se separaba de él y tomaba las maletas que se encontraban en la sala,-hasta luego Darién, fue un placer conocerte-dice mientras sale de la habitación.

Olvídame tú

Que yo no puedo

Dejar de quererte

Por mucho que lo intente

No puedo

Olvídame tú.

+-Casa de Haruka y Michiru -+

Setsuna, hay algún cambio-pregunto Michiru desde un sillón donde ella se encuentra sentada, y atrás de ella esta Haruka mirando por la ventana, como serena jugaba con Hotaru y el perro que ella misma les había regalado a ambas.

Si, si lo hay-contesto Setsuna sentada en una sillón grande enfrente de Michiru,-todo luce como antes que apareciera cristal en la vida de Darién, pero la chicas del futuro no me dejaron entrar hablar con el príncipe.

-eso significa que el destino que elija esta en sus manos ¿no?-contesto Haruka que seguía observando por la ventana.

Si, a partir de este momento todo está en manos de los príncipes, por cierto tengo que comentarles algo, Darién ha roto con cristal, parece que unas palabras con mina sobre con quien estaba su lealtad lo hizo darse cuenta que se quedaría solo si se separaba de serena.

Increíble, por lo visto por fin esa rubia hizo algo bueno,-comento Haruka mientras daba la vuelta- en ese caso Setsuna, dejemos que el futuro avance como debe, no hay que presionar más, cabeza de bombón se merece ser feliz.

Qué bonito cuando el sol

Derramo sobre nosotros

Esa luz que se apagó

Y que se perdía.

**4 años después**

Papa, papa-gritaba una pequeña con cabellos rosados- atrápame vamos corre y atrápame

Ya voy pequeña-decía un joven de cabello negro, mientras corría atrás de la niña y la atrapaba en brazos,- te tengo pequeña, es hora de dormir, anda- decía mientras el hombre la echaba en sus hombros para poder llevarla a la cama.

Papito-dijo la niña ya acostada en su cama y mama ¿Dónde está?-

Tu mami, mi pequeña rini, está en un viaje de trabajo, por esta semana- decía el hombre sentado al lado de su cama.

+-+-En un departamento en Tokio antiguo+-+-

Se veía a una pareja acostado en una vieja cama mullida, ella tenía su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-nunca te divorciaras verdad, decía el hombre de la cama mientras separaba de la mujer de cabello rubio.

Sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo, nos conocen como la pareja de oro somos sus regidores, no puedo defraudar a todos, si quieres seguir con esta relación, tú sabes bajo cuales términos es.- Decía la rubia mientras se envolvía en la cobija que minutos antes los cubría a ambos.

Si tú quieres quiero yo

Palpitar de otra manera

Que nos lleve sin timón

Lo que nos queda.

Hasta cuando-dijo el pelinegro mientras volvía a ponerse su ropa interior, y trataba de no mirar a la rubia que seguía envuelta en la sabana la cual miraba por la ventana, Tokio de cristal.

No lo sé, no lo sé, pero dame tiempo mientras trato de hallar una formar de no dañar a la gente y a él.- Decía sin voltear la rubia.

Sentiremos tal vez frio

Si no existe poesía

En tus ojos, tú boca

Tu sabia que es mia, mia.

Te amo, aun que tú todavía lo dudes-decía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella nuevamente y la abraza por la cintura, y empezaba a besar su cuello, provocando que ella soltara la sabana dejándose llevar por la pasión nuevamente.

Y el tiempo nos pasa

Casi inadvertido

Golpea con fuerza

Lo tuyo y lo mío

Qué pena ignorarlo

Y dejarlo perdido amor.

+-+ 2 horas después +-+

Te amo, Darién – decía la rubia mientras lo miraba a los ojos nuevamente

Yo también te amo serena, aun que no lo creas-decía Darién mientras la besaba fuertemente, y veía como la rubia salía disfrazada del apartamento.

En estos momentos, te creo Darién porque te rebajaste hacer mi amante aun sabiendo que me case con seya- decía mientras se alejaba del apartamento.

Creo que es hora de olvidarte- decía mentalmente la rubia, mientras se dirigía a su hogar con su esposo, he hijos.

Olvídame tú

Que yo no puedo

No voy a entender el amor

Sin ti

Serena, perdóname por el daño que te cause, hoy es cuando me doy cuenta que solamente fuiste tú la única mujer que ame, y amare, pero tienes razón olvídame tu, porque yo por mis pecados jamás podre. Y tal vez no entienda de nuevo el amor sin ti- decía el pelinegro mientras cerraba, la puerta del departamento que alguna vez compartió con su mujer, la cual en estos momentos le pertenecía a otro, y en ese mismo departamento donde él se marcho de su lado para ser únicamente infeliz, en vez de ser libre, por que la única libertad que él conocía era ella, su serena.


End file.
